Casada con Draco Malfoy
by LuciaSantiago
Summary: Draco y Hermione se conocen desde hace años, su relacion era de puro odio, hasta que un dia empezaron a sentir cosas entre ellos y eso odio fue convirtiendose en amor hasta que terminaron casandose. Los personajes y lugares al igual que los hechizos perte
1. Capítulo I 19 años antes

_**Capítulo I. 19 años antes**_

**19 años antes**

_Hace diecinieve años antes, Draco y Hermione estudiaron en un prestigioso colegio de Mágia y Hechicería llamado Hogwarts. En ese colegio hicieron grandes amigos y enemigos, algunos en común y otros provocados por sus respectivas familias o lazos de sangre. _

_Draco en aquel entonces era un chico de caracter altivo, orgulloso y desgarbado. es de familia de Sangre Pura, su padre Lucius siempre le inculcó la tarea de odiar a los que no son de Sangre Pura; osea a los nacidos de muggles o como ellos les llaman Sangre Sucia. Es hijo único, lo que significaba que tenia que seguir la tradiccion o costumbre de su familia ser Mortifago. Estudio en la casa de Slytherin y su director de dicha casa se llamaba Severus Snape, el cual era su padrino, Voldemort ordenara a su serpiente llamada Nagini para que acabase con su existencia. _

_A los dieciseis años Draco fue iniciado en la mortiferia, aunque el no queria ser un asesino de magos ni de muggles. Cuando la gerra que Voldemort habia creado y que lo derrotasen, Draco regresaba a su ultimo año en Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios. Ese ultimo año se percató de que ya no existia, odio, ni rencor hacia los nacidos de muggles, todas esas diferencias entre las dos clases había desaparecido._

_Al terminar los estudios Draco se graduó en la especialidad de Auror y fue reclutado en la Orden del Fénix. A los cinco años de haber sido reclutado en la Orden, empezó a sentir cosas hacia una castaña en particular llamada Hermione Granger. Unos meses despues se comprometio con su adorable castaña y alos dos años siguientes se casaron y tubieron a su primer hijo varón a pesar de los problemas que tenia su castaña, el nombre que le pusieron a su hijo fue Luka Malfoy Granger._

_Hermione Granger es nacida de muggles, también estudio en el mismo colegio que Draco. Estudio la carrera de Aurora, pero en estos momentos esta trabajando en una empresa para la familia Malfoy, pero ninguno de ellos la desprecia por su condición de magia, al contrario la admiran, no solo por ser la heroina del Mundo Magico, sino por como es como persona. En su ultimo año en Hogwarts entro a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix._

_A Hermione se le daba de maravilla los estudios algunos alumnos la envidiaban por ser una listilla o sabelotodo como la solian llamar los de la casa de Slytherin; en aquellos tienpos. Durante su infancia y juventud siempre estuvo enamorada de Ronald Weasley, a los dos meses de estar saliendo con Ronald este le fue infiel con Pansy Parkinson, haciendo que su amistad se rompiese despues de tanto tiempo. Años mas tarde Hermione empezo a salir con Draco Malfoy, nadie de sus amingos se opuso excepto Ronald que nunca fue capaz de perdonar a Draco._

_Hermione despues de tanto sufrir un embarazo con riesgo dio a luz a su primer hijo varón llamado Luka Malfoy Granger furto de su matrimonio con Draco Malfoy._


	2. Capítulo II El accidente de L Malfoy

**Capítulo II. El accidente de Lucius Malfoy**

El accidente de Lucius Malfoy

Lucius se encontraba en su despacho del Departamento de Magia, cuando apareció un antiguo mortífago ante él; pero este no traía cara de buenos amigos, sino todo lo contrario, de su gabardina negra sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el pecho de Lucius, y con una maldición llamada Crucius o Cruciatus. Lucius cayó al sueño retorciéndose de dolor, el mortífago se reía al ver a Lucius impotente para poder defenderse de su ataque. Con una mueca en su rostro, volvió a apuntar con la varita a un indefenso Lucius y pronunció la maldición Imperius y por último el Obliviate; el propio mortífago sabía que ese hechizo solo hacía que Lucius olvidase todo lo que vivió a su familia, "TODO".

Lucius ya no podía. Más con tantas maldiciones, cuando este recibió el hechizo Obliviate sintió como todo se desvanecía, su hijo, su esposa, "TODO"; y lo último que Lucius sintió fue como perdía el conocimiento por el hechizo Desmaius pronunciado por el mortífago que lo había atacado.

El mortífago al ver que Lucius ya no se levantaba, se dirigió a la chimenea y cogiendo un poco de polvos flú se desapareció en una cortina de humo verde escarlata.

Marcus Nott tenía una reunión en su despacho con Lucius, para tratar unos asuntos, al notar que Lucius no daba aparecido, salió de su despacho que estaba dos plantas más arriba que la de Lucius, se dirigió al despacho de Lucius, tocó la puerta y al no escuchar la respuesta de Lucius, abrió la puerta y vio el cuerpo inerte de Lucius; sacó su varita y pronuncio un hechizo para hacer aparecer a los enemigos, pero nadie apareció.

Marcus guardó su varita y se acercó a Lucius, le tomó el pulso (como hacen los muggles) para ver si estaba con vida. Al comprobar que vivía y que solo estaba desmayado, lo agarró de la espalda y se apareció en San Mungo (hospital para magos).

Necesito un doctor, rápido.

La planta de información de San Mungo estaba prácticamente vacía, Marcus cargó con Lucius mientras recorría la estancia en busca de un médico o enfermero para que le ayudasen con Lucius.

Por favor necesito un doctor-suplicaba Marcus.

Al llegar a la última puerta de la estancia vio salir a un doctor, este se acercó como pudo con Lucius y le pidió que lo atendiese, el doctor conocía a Lucius lo que en un principio se negaba a atenderlo, pero al volver a escuchar al mago y ver lo desesperado que estaba, acepto ayudar a Lucius, le indico que lo dejase en una habitación para revisarlo. Marcus no quería dejar solo a Lucius asique opto por quedarse en la habitación con él, mientras el doctor se lavaba las manos para atender a Lucius, Marcus aprovecho para enviar un patronus a Narcisa informándole de lo ocurrido a Lucius.

Mansión Malfoy's

Narcisa se encontraba en la sala recostada en un sofá, esa mañana se había levantado un poco resfriada, la elfa domestica acababa de dejarle una taza caliente. Narcisa estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando vio una luz brillante entrar por la ventana de la sala. Se incorporó un poco en el sofá para ver de qué se trataba esa luz, cuando vio que era un patronus, del haz de luz salió un rostro el cual reconoció al instante, como pudo se levantó del sofá y fue con paso apurado a su dormitorio para coger el abrigo ya que fuera de la mansión hacia frio y con la misma se desapareció de la mansión para aparecer a los pocos minutos en San Mungo, se dirigió a una habitación pequeña en la que ponía Información.

En esa pequeña habitación no había ningún enfermero que la pudiese atender, se encamino al despacho de algún médico para que pudiesen atenderla y así saber que le había ocurrido a su esposo; cuando vio a Marcus Nott salir de una habitación con un doctor, se acercó a ellos con paso apurado cuando estaba enfrente de ellos el doctor que había atendido a Lucius se percató de la presencia de Narcisa este cambio su rosto de alegre a decepcionado, lo que hizo que Narcissa se preocupase por su esposo más de lo necesario. El doctor se disculpó con ellos para seguir con los reconocimientos a los demás pacientes.

Buenos días Narcissa, veo que ha recibido el patronus.

Buenos días Marcus, dime que le ha ocurrido a mi esposo.

Tranquilízate Narcissa, Lucius se encuentra bien, solo sufrió un pequeño percance en la oficina del departamento de Magia.

Marcus por favor, necesito saber que le ocurrió a mi esposo-suplico Narcisa con voz cansada.

Está bien, al parecer bueno según el médico me informo que Lucius perdió la memoria a causa del hechizo Obliviate que alguien le lanzo, pero por lo demás está perfectamente.

Gracias, si me disculpas me gustaría ver a mi esposo.

Por su puesto y Narcissa no tienes que disculparte ni pedirme permiso.

Narcissa se disculpó nuevamente con Marcus para después entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba su esposo. Narcisa con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó con cuidado para no despertar a Lucius, se sentó en un sillón de cuero, se recostó un poco y con la misma echo la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, para impedir que más lagrimas volviesen a caer por sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la habitación.


End file.
